Ahora comprendía a Sam, Quil y Paul
by ReadySteadyBerry
Summary: Aunque Jake lo que menos deseaba era imprimarse, los tiernos ojos de Renesmee bastaron para hacerlo caer. Ahora debe enfrentar a un suegro vampiro que no tiene respeto por la privacidad mental ajena y a su familia, aparte de que debía arreglar las cosas con Sam. Que, por cierto, ahora comprendía la ansia que sentían él, Paul y Quill casi todo el tiempo. Era algo terrible. One-short


**Bueno, este es el primer fic que hago de Twilight. Me agrada bastante esta pareja porque en realidad no me esperaba que terminaran juntos. Me encanta que los autores salgan con cosas así. Pero bueno, menos charla y más lectura. Espero les agrade.**

 **Soy terrible para los nombres.**

 **Los personajes de la saga Twilight le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 ** _Ahora comprendía a Sam, Quil y Paul._  
**

Era como despertar después de un buen sueño. Un duermevela ligero, que le quitó de encima la pesadez que llevaba cargando desde hacía bastante tiempo. Había estado deambulando solo por lo que habían parecido siglos, tras la sombra de una mujer que amaba a otro hombre. A un monstruo. Jacob siempre deseó que Bella fuera sólo suya, pero no podía mirarlo a él con la adoración que demostraba hacia Edward. Bueno, pudo hacerlo. Sólo durante el embarazo. No era unilateral, claro. Jacob no paraba de sentirse atraído hacia ella mientras el bebé estaba en su vientre.

Ahora entendía por qué. Mirar esos tiernos ojos risueños de una vida recién comenzada, causó en él una sensación de emoción incontenible que recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió su respiración cortarse unos momentos. Escalofríos cruzaron por su piel de arriba a abajo. Nunca había sido Bella. Era la persona que estuvo dentro de ella todo este tiempo. Jacob contempló los ojos achocolatados que parecían demasiado grandes para un rostro tan pequeño. Pudo sentir una calidez quemar sus ojos. Se encontró deseando tomarla en brazos por primera vez. Quería a Renesmee cerca de él.

Antes de dirigirse hacia Rosalie, Jacob pudo escuchar el corazón de Bella que estaba sufriendo el cambio que tanto había temido en el pasado. Escuchó un suspiro aliviado seguido diversos deslices hacia ellos. Percibió el aroma a putrefacción intensificarse en la sala. Sólo había tomado un pestañeo para que los Cullen se reunieran dónde estaba la bebé. Jacob ya se hacía a la idea de los acontecimientos posteriores cuando Edward escuchara a su mente inquieta. Pero también comprendería el significado de la imprimación. Nadie podía decidir con quién sucedía.

-No.- La voz del vampiro sonó irritada.

-Sabes que está fuera de mi control.- Trató de razonar.

Edward era consciente de eso pero no podía aceptarlo. Apenas había nacido Renesmee, él sólo la había cargado por unos momentos. Pero su hija ya estaba destinada a una persona. A un licántropo. Jacob lo entendía perfectamente. No podía evitarlo. Antes de mirarla a los ojos había deseado quitarle la vida. Pero ahora se encontraba ahí, totalmente sumiso a la pequeña.

-¿Matarla?- Edward sonreía con ironía.- ¿Qué te hizo creer que podrías hacerlo?

Un comentario que resultó realmente innecesario para un hombre lobo en una habitación repleta de vampiros. Alice se colocó al lado de Rosalie mientras Emmett y Jasper se preparaban para saltar encima de él y arrancarle la cabeza. Quizá lo morderían para ver cómo Jacob moría lentamente y en sufrimiento.

-No lo lastimen.

La voz sorprendida de Rosalie sonó dejando un eco en la sala. La mano de Renesmee reposaba sobre su mejilla mientras la miraba con una expresión de terror. Edward vio lo que su hija estaba mostrando y su rostro se volvió un papel en blanco.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó al aire.

-Es su forma de comunicarse.- Respondió Rosalie mirando a la bebé directo a los ojos.- Lo hizo por primera vez cuando llegué aquí con ella en brazos. Me mostro el primer recuerdo que tenía de mí. Pude sentir lo que ella sintió. Los olores, los colores. Todo tan nítido.

Hizo una pausa dejando la habitación en un silencio lleno de admiración. Edward fue el primero en acercarse a Renesmee. La tomó con tanta delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse ahí mismo. Ella podía comunicarse a través de un simple toque de sus manos. Como magia o… como un don. Alice podía ver el futuro y la otra sanguijuela no conocía la privacidad de la mente ajena, exceptuando a Bella. Después de todo era mitad vampiro. ¿Era posible que heredara un don?

-No lo sé. Podría ser que sí.- Respondió Edward a una pregunta que jamás fue formulada en voz alta.- Sería una explicación lógica. Jacob piensa que puede ser un don como el de Alice o el mio.

La pequeña mano de Renesmee se dirigió a la mejilla dura como roca de su papá. Sus ojos se iluminaron con alegría y dulzura. Despacio, realmente despacio, Edward acercó su rostro al de su hija depositando un suave beso en su frente como tantas veces lo había hecho con Bella. Jacob aún tenía curiosidad de qué le había mostrado a Rosalie para que ella detuviera a Jasper y a Emmett. Realmente, él no era el único.

-Rose…- Llamó su atención Alice.- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te mostró hace un momento Renesmee?

La aludida miró con odio en dirección al hombre lobo.

-Jacob le agrada. De una manera muy profunda, posesiva.

-Él ha imprimado en ella.- Agregó Edward mientras miraba a su bebé y después dirigía una ojeada hostil al hombre lobo. Volteó repentinamente hacia la rubia- Ya lo sé, Rosalie. Esto es algo que no puede controlar.

-Agh.- Se quejó en un susurro.- Uno de su especie no puede estar con ella.-Después miró al aludido.- Quieras o no, es mitad vampiro.

Jacob rodó los ojos. A él no le importaba si era mitad vampiro o mitad lo que fuera. Renesmee era ahora lo único que importaba sólo por ser ella. Su naturaleza no le importaba. Antes de responder a Rosalie lo más calmado posible y tratando de contener el temblor en su cuerpo, escuchó a Edward gruñir quedamente. Se volteó hacia Jacob acercándose de manera pesada y sin ganas.

-Quiere que la cargues.- Susurró con desdén palpitando en su voz.

Con mucho cuidado dejó en los brazos del otro a su hija. Jacob sonrió de manera tierna. Como cuando Edward le sonreía a Bella y eso le causó repulsión al vampiro. Por otro lado, Renesmee dejó extender sus finos labios hasta mostrar su boca sin dientes. Era una risita hermosa. Extendió lentamente el brazo y abrió su palma. Cuando la tibia mano del bebé tocó el rostro del hombre lobo, él pudo verse a sí mismo cuando sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez. Sintió una calidez proveniente del cuerpo de Renesmee. Ella había experimentado las mismas sensaciones que él. Era fascinante. Cuando Jacob alzó la vista para encarar a Edward, vio una expresión de dolor mezclada con alivio.

-Promete que no le dirás a Bella.- Pidió.- Debo ser yo quien le diga. Por favor.

Edward pareció pensarlo detenidamente.

-Creo que es lo correcto.- Aceptó.- Te lo prometo.

-Ya quiero ver su reacción cuando se entere.- Agregó Emmett como esperando que ella se encargara de destrozarlo.

Edward rio por lo bajo.

-Hay algo que debo hacer antes que nada.- Dijo Jacob ignorando el último comentario.

Jacob tenía que hablar con Sam. No podía arriesgarse a perder a Renesmee. Con esto aseguraba la vida de ella y la de su familia. Aunque sólo a ella le palpitara el corazón. Miró de soslayo a Edward quien le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza. Le entregó a la pequeña con la misma delicadeza que había empleado el padre al principio. Corrió a la entrada mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa prestada. Cuando entró en fase, realizó un sprint hacia donde estaba su manada.

 _Pensé que te desharías del pequeño monstruo._

Escucho a Leah en su cabeza.

C _állate, ¿quieres?_ Gruñó Jacob en respuesta _. No puedo hacerlo. Matarla significaría suicidio._

Hubo un momento de silencio.

 _Así que… Es posible imprimar en un vampiro._ Dijo sorprendido Seth _. Qué curioso, ¿no creen? A pesar de ser enemigos por naturaleza…_

 _Mitad vampiro._ Puntualizó Jacob. _Tiene sangre en las venas y un corazón palpitante._

 _Esto es el colmo._ Leah gruñó enojada.

Y después hubo silencio. Ni Seth ni Jacob podían oírla. Había vuelto a su forma humana.

 _Espero que sepa lo que hace._ Suspiró su hermano _. Hace un frio terrible._

 _Allá ella._

 _¿Verás a Sam?_

 _Debe saberlo. No puedo arriesgarme a que la lastimen._

 _Bueno. Creo que en esto sobro, entonces. Buscaré a Leah._

 _Seguro._

Escuchó los zarpazos de Seth dar un cambio de dirección. Siguió viendo el camino que seguía su amigo hasta que encontró a su hermana. Usaba la ropa que Esme le prestó. Debía desear de verdad que no la escucharan para estar usando la ropa de un vampiro. Y después, nada. Seth había vuelto a su forma humana también. Jacob aumento su velocidad cuando escuchó las olas romper en La Push. Lanzó un aullido cuando estuvo cerca de la orilla del bosque. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta la aparición de Sam y la manada.

 _He imprimado en la hija de los Cullen._

Sam gruñó. Jacob sólo había pensado aquello deseando que el otro Alfa lo escuchara, pero sin esperanza de que funcionara. Aun así, Sam parecía desconcertado. Se removió sobre sus patas.

 _No mientas para proteger a los chupasangre._

 _No lo hago._ Aseguró sorprendido. Podía escuchar a Sam. Era diferente a como solía escucharlo. Sólo era por momentos. _Sabes que no lo hago._

Jacob deseo que viera sus pensamientos, empezó a recordar una y otra vez su encuentro con Renesmee. Sam dejaba salir gruñidos de asombro cada tanto.

 _Imposible. Es un vampiro._

 _Mitad vampiro. Tiene sangre en sus venas. Su corazón late._

 _La ley es la ley Jacob. Hablaré con la manada. Dile a los Cullen que el tratado sigue en pie._

 _Porque no se lo dices tú, Sam._ Propuso Jacob _. Será más creíble._

Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de que el otro Alfa asintiera.

 _¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo por qué tanto alboroto entre tú, Quil y Paul. Jamás lo intentaré sacar de mi casa otra vez. Es terrible estar separado de ella._

Y escuchó la risotada de Sam en su cabeza.

* * *

 **No sabía bien como terminar este one-short. En serio que entré en conflicto y al final acabó así. ¿Fue muy abrupto? Me gustaría saber que piensan. Ya nos leeremos después, espero. Soy un poco mala en esto de subir historias pero se hace lo que se puede. Ciao.  
**


End file.
